


Snowball Fights

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [21]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to write them all being happy (for once).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fights

If there was anything Grayson hated more than lycans, it was winters. He was always too cold no matter how many layers he wore, whenever the wind blew he thought he’d freeze, and when it snowed, it made seeing and moving around unnecessarily difficult.

What he hated the most about winters was Lafayette’s love for the season. For some reason, the man practically became a child whenever winter came around, turning giddy when it began to snow. And it wasn’t just one winter either, it was EVERY winter.

Once, they stood around waiting for a carriage to come and pick them up after a mission. It had been snowing all day, much to Grayson’s chagrin. He stood around moping while Isabeau and Sebastien chatted about interesting news. Lafayette, however, was busy enjoying himself with the new snow. Out of the corner of his eye, Grayson saw Lafayette bend down and pick up some of the snow. He turned to him and frowned.

“Marquis, what are you-“ When Grayson realized he was making a snowball he put his hands up. “Lafayette don’t!”

Grayson managed to dodge the snowball when Lafayette threw it, however in missing him, Lafayette hit Sebastien on the side of his head instead. Isabeau gasped and looked at Lafayette, trying her best not laugh. Sebastien’s face, on the other hand, did not betray him. He only stared at Lafayette with a murderous intent. It was still frightening despite being covered in snow.

“Pardon me, monsieur I didn’t mean to hit you,” said Lafayette quickly, his eyes wide with fear. “I was trying to hit Grayson but he dodged and I hit you instead.” Sebastien didn’t say anything, just marched towards the marquis.

“For what it’s worth I really am sorry, monsieur, and I hope we can put this tragic mistake behind us!” Lafayette continued quickly. Grayson could hear Isabeau snicker behind him as Sebastien hauled Lafayette over his shoulders and walked towards a giant pile of snow.

“Please monsieur! Have mercy on your poor little apprentice,” was the last thing Lafayette cried before being dropped into the snow. The pile was so huge the marquis was all but buried. Isabeau burst out laughing, and even Grayson couldn’t help but crack a smile at such a sight.

Lafayette’s head popped out from the pile and shook the snow off his head. Sebastien grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket and pulled him up, then wiped the rest of the snow off of Lafayette.

“You should be more careful with your aim next time around, son,” said Sebastien, patting Lafayette on the shoulder.

Another snowball hit Sebastien on the back of his head. Grayson turned to Isabeau and saw her giggling as she bent over and grabbed more snow.

“Snowball fight!” she yelled, grinning from ear to ear as she threw another snowball at Sebastien, though this time she missed and the snowball flew over him. “Grayson and I are a team!”

“No, no please don’t drag me into this,” begged Grayson as Isabeau dragged him behind some crates.

“Oh come on, Gray, don’t be such a downer,” said Isabeau as she hid and threw another snowball.

“Well, seeing as I’ve already been hit, it looks like I’m out of this fight,” said Sebastien, cracking his back. “Be careful not to aim at each other’s faces.

“Monsieur, please don’t leave me at their mercy,” pleaded as Lafayette took cover from Isabeau’s attacks.

“Best of luck to you, Marquis,” he said as he strolled away.

“How about I leave so I make it even,” said Grayson to Isabeau.

“Absolutely not!” she yelled, throwing another snowball at Lafayette. “You don’t get to leave until he hits you. And you have to put some effort into this!”

Grayson sighed and stood up, out of cover. “Lafayette, I’m giving you a free one.”

“Get down! You’re hindering my efforts!” yelled Isabeau. Lafayette tossed a snowball at Grayson and hit him square in the chest.

“Thank you, monsieur!” he heard Lafayette shout from the other side of the street.

“No, no, thank you,” muttered Grayson as he walked away, avoiding Isabeau’s angry stare. He found Sebastien waiting for the carriage some distance away, and stood next to him, shaking his head. Sebastien only chuckled and clapped his back.

“You really are a downer,” said Sebastien jokingly. Grayson grunted.

“I wonder what will come first. The carriage or the end of their fight.”

“At this rate, probably the end of their fight,” said Sebastien, looking down at his pocket watch. “The carriage is late.”

“Who do you think will win?” Grayson asked.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. Lafayette has better aim but Isabeau is very competitive.”

“Hmpf, don’t I know it.”

“How about a bet? I bet 5 pounds Isabeau wins.”  
“Now you’re a gambler?” asked Grayson. “And you’re betting against your own apprentice?”

“Fine, we don’t have to do the bet if you don’t want to.”

Grayson sighed. “Fine. 5 pounds on the marquis.”

“Excellent,” said Sebastien as he shook his hand.

And so they waited out in the cold for the carriage to eventually arrive. As each minute passed and Grayson felt colder, his teeth chattered and he rubbed his arms in the hopes of getting warmer. Every gust of wind, however, was determined to undermine is efforts, to which Grayson would mutter curses and how much he hated winter. At last, they could see the carriage arriving in the distance and for Grayson it couldn’t arrive any sooner.

Some loud shouts were heard from Isabeau and Lafayette, and Grayson turned to see the Marquis lying on the ground, while Isabeau was standing up and cheering.

“It looks like I won the bet,” mused Sebastien.

Grayson sighed as he handed over 5 pounds to his former mentor. “First I’m forced to take part in a snowball fight and now I’m 5 pounds poorer. Today is not my day.”

“Isabeau’s right, you are so broody,” chuckled Sebastien. Before Grayson could argue, Lafayette and Isabeau joined up with them. Lafayette was moping and rubbing his shoulder while Isabeau grinned.

“Guess who won?” asked Isabeau.

“Seeing as the Marquis looks miserable, I’d say it was you.”

“Yes, you’re correct,” she replied matter-of-factly. “And it was no thanks to you,” she said, punching Grayson lightly on the arm.

“In any case, the carriage is here,” said Sebastien. “Why don’t we go to my place for some hot coco? I’m sure we could all use some after this cold day.”

 

They gathered around a cozy hearth fire in Sebastien’s home as he gave them each a mug of delicious hot coco. Grayson was grateful for the warm drink, as he was still frozen to the bone.

Isabeau boasted her prowess at fighting as they drank, making claims that she was the best fighter in the whole squad.

“Isi, being good at snowball fights doesn’t equate to you being the best lycan hunter out of all of us,” muttered Grayson as he took another sip of his hot coco. Isabeau scowled at him, staring him down until he shifted away from her.

Lafayette laughed, “I swear, one of these days Grayson she’ll kill you with her gaze.”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t already,” Grayson replied.

“Isabeau’s death glare- a new weapon for our arsenal against the lycans,” mused Sebastien. Lafayette laughed.

“Very funny,” said Isabeau. “I’m still better than all of you.”


End file.
